Loveable Annoyance
by WookieInspired
Summary: That man was a menace! Then why does my heart beat so fast around him? Why do I blush when he looks at me? And what possessed me to kiss him? Cho Kyuhyun, you're driving me crazy! Could it be love? A KyuWook story.
1. Chapter 1

Loveable Annoyance

Disclaimer: A fictional story using the members of Super Junior in whatever ways my crazy imagination decides. No ownership whatsoever.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

"How in the world did you talk me into this, Hyung?"

"With skill, Wookie dear," Sungmin-Hyung replied cheerfully

Turning, or rather twirling towards me, he gave me his patented flower-boy smile.

"Don't worry, under my tutelage, you'll become just as good as hyung at talking people into things."

Staring into my brother's happy face, I couldn't decide whether to be grateful or scared. Knowing that Sungmin-Hyung was completely serious, I decided that scared would be the more apt feeling.

From the moment I had turned of age, Sungmin-hyung had been trying to drag me out to night clubs. In the beginning, the reasons were the basic ones: "you need to get out more," "come out and meet new people," or Sungmin's favorite, "don't you want a boyfriend?"

Really, I would prefer a good book in comparison to going out. As for meeting new people, I was attending the biggest university in the country so I figured I met enough people there to last me a lifetime.

When I heard the last excuse, I just stared at Sungmin-hyung crazily before shaking my head in disbelief and walking away. The last place I would ever want to hook up was at a club. I was not the type of person who enjoyed one night stands or even superficial dates. I believed that if there was truly a connection between two people, one would know with the first meeting.

Once Sungmin realized that those lines of arguments weren't working, he pulled out his secret weapon – guilt tripping. If anyone was the king of guilt tripping, it was Sungmin-hyung.

So that's how I found myself standing in front of my brother's closet, staring morosely at the completely inappropriate shirt he was trying to get me to put on.

"Hyung" I tried to state calmly. "I agreed to go with you tonight, but must I wear your clothes? What's wrong with my clothes?"

The reaction was instantaneous. Sungmin's head lowered, his shoulders slumped, and for all appearances, it looked like I had just shattered his entire world.

Even if I couldn't see his face, I knew there would be a large pout on Sungmin's face. It was moments like these that I wondered who was actually older than whom.

Above all, I abhorred disappointing my Hyung. It was a fact that Sungmin knew well and used to his advantage.

Not two seconds later, I gave in as the guilt from disappointing my Hyung bore down on my weak heart.

"Ahh, don't be sad Hyung," I placated. "I promise I'll do anything you want tonight."

I knew full well that Sungmin was putting on an act, but I couldn't get it in myself to be mad especially when he beamed me his 100 megawatt smile.

"I'll wear the shirt, but can I at least wear a tank under it? The shirt is sort of … exposed." Wasn't that the understatement of the century? The shirt was nothing more than see-through mesh with a deep v-neck. It looked more like something I'd used to catch a fish rather than wear as a shirt.

Sungmin nodded his head enthusiastically; all smiles now that he had gotten his way.

"You're the best Wookie! Now, about the tank. How about the black one I bought you last Christmas? That would go perfectly with this shirt!" Spinning around excitedly, Sungmin practically floated across the room to his closet.

"Now, where are the tan leather pants I bought in France?"

That was the last thing I heard before my brother disappeared into his closet. Shaking my head, I couldn't help but chuckle at my brother's antics.

Sigh. I might as well resign myself to my brother's plans. Any further struggling would only get me in deeper. In a battle against Sungmin-hyung, one never came out the winner and tonight was no different. With that pessimistic thought in mind, I began undressing.

One hour later, we left our apartment and made our way to the hottest club in town, SME. Hyung had friends who worked there, so supposedly it would be easy enough to get in. When I saw the line to get into the club however, I began to doubt whether we would even get near the door if we waited in line all year.

"Hyung, are you sure we can get in? Look at all these people!" I exclaimed in disbelief.

Sungmin-hyung flashed me a smug smile. "Do you doubt me, little brother?"

"Ah – of course not! I was just a little overwhelmed." I answered quickly.

Striding straight to the front of the line, Sungmin confidently weaved his way through the crowd that had congregated at the front entrance. Where Sungmin was able to pass through with the utmost of ease, I was jostled, shoved, and even groped before I could catch up.

Turning around, I shivered in disgust when I realized it had been a middle-aged man who had groped me. Giving the perverted man a glare, I wondered for the umpteenth time why I had let Sungmin talk me into this.

Turning back around, I saw Hyung motioning at me to come closer. Standing next to him was a fairly muscular man with brown, spiky hair. He looked to be the bouncer of the club, but he looked anything but threatening with that wide smile on his face.

"Wookie! This is my friend Kangin from high school. I've known this kid since he was a scrawny little runt. But look at him now! He's a giant isn't he?" Sungmin said with a playful tone.

Kangin-sshi looked put out at being described as a giant, but I couldn't help but think that the description fit him perfectly. Standing next to my brother who was similar in stature and build to me, Kangin looked colossal with his broad shoulders, height, and muscles.

"Hello, I'm Ryeowook," I greeted him politely. I attempted to give a bow, but with the limited space I ended up butting my head into his chest instead.

Blushing scarlet, I attempted an apology but was drowned out by Kangin-sshi's loud laugh.

"Whoa, Sungmin! He's nothing like you! He's polite, cute, and soft spoken. Are you sure you're related?" Kangin teased.

"Yahh! Of course he's my brother. And what do you mean I'm not polite or cute?" Sungmin exclaimed.

Both Kangin and I noticed that he did not even try to claim he was soft spoken. We traded commiserating looks and laughed.

"I like you Ryeowook. You can just call me hyung from now on. Go on in with Sungmin and have a good time. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask me, alright?"

I looked up in surprise at the offer. Seeing the genuine smile on Kangin's face, I smiled back and nodded my head earnestly.

"Thank you Kangin-hyung!" I responded enthusiastically. I must have made a funny face for both Kangin and Sungmin snorted in amusement.

"What?" I asked in confusion?

"Yah, you're too cute for your own good Ryeowook. Have fun but be careful. Stay away from those crazy perverts and stalkers!" Kangin shouted.

Sungmin nodded his head at the advice before grabbing my arm pulling me inside the club. The last thing I heard as the club's door closed was: "Yah, what did you think you were doing groping my dongsaeng?"

I smiled immediately as I realized that Kangin was telling off that disgusting man that had groped me. Happy, I promised myself to say goodbye to Kangin before we went home. Maybe Sungmin was right about coming out to meet new people.

"Hey, what's put that smile on your face, Wookie?"

"I'm just glad to have met Kangin-hyung. He seems like a really good guy," I answered honestly.

"Yeah. I've known Kangin for a while and I consider him one of my closest friends. I would have introduced you two sooner, but you guys always seem to miss each other. You would visit home and he'd be off in another country or vice versa. Kangin's actually just come back from Japan, and since you're living with me for the summer I could finally introduce you guys to each other."

I was about to respond, when the setting finally registered in my mind. The inside of SME was nothing like I expected. The floors were tiled with black, glossy marble that reflected every light source in the club. The walls were striped in black and white wallpaper that looked like liquid satin. White marble high-tables for two or four people were placed throughout the room, already filled by people.

Looking up, I realized that there was actually a second floor that consisted of hallways that framed a rectangular dance floor. The hallways were also lined with tables, but most of the people were simply leaning against the railing chatting, dancing, or looking out onto the dance floor in order to scope out potential dance partners.

The hallways led to separate rooms that I assumed were reserved for VIPs. What was striking, though, was that the rooms were partitioned by clear glass, so the occupants of each room were in clear view to the rest of the club.

But truly, the masterpiece was the enormous dance floor that took up nearly two thirds of the first floor. On said dance floor was a mass of gyrating bodies moving to the beat that the in-house DJ was blaring out of the hundred of speakers situated around the club. In the back of the club, I could just make out a reasonably sized stage before I was pulled away from my observations by an insistent Sungmin.

"Come on Wookie! We'll get to the dance floor in due time, but first, I want to introduce you to my other friend who works here."

I was literally dragged across the floor towards the right side of the club where an impressive bar was set up surrounded by a horde of people ordering drink after drink.

"Donghae!"

A man with chestnut brown hair looked up at the shout of his name.

"Sungmin! Long time no see buddy! How have you been?"

"I've been great my friend. Sorry for not coming by more often, but you know how that goes. Life gets you caught up sometimes. How's business been? It looks like it's going to be packed tonight! I had so much trouble getting to the entrance."

Donghae chuckled happily. "Business has been great. It seems like I've been working overtime since last year, but I have no room for complaints."

"Ah, by the way, this is my younger brother Ryeowook. You know the one I've been telling you about. I finally convinced him to come out with me tonight!" Sungmin exclaimed.

At the "the one I've been telling you about," my head snapped up in dread. Please don't tell me you're trying to set me up on a date, hyung! Letting out a nervous grin, I hesitantly stepped up and bowed my head slightly, "Hello, I'm Ryeowook."

Donghae flashed me an easy smile, which surprisingly dissipated my apprehension.

"Don't worry, Ryeowook. Everything Sungmin told me was endless praise over all your wonderful accomplishments. With the way this one's mouth runs off, I can't help but feel like I already know you. But he never told me just how cute you are! Are you really related to this loud mouth over here?" Donghae questioned teasingly, his finger pointing at Sungmin.

I couldn't stop the laughs that escaped me as I saw the shocked look on Sungmin's face in reaction to Donghae's words.

"Yahhh! First Kangin and now you! What kind of friends are you saying that I'm not cute enough to be related to my own little brother!"

Donghae and I burst into more laughter at his words. Sungmin had put a serious pout on his face that did nothing to stop our chuckles.

"Hyung, of course you're cute enough to be my brother! You're not just cute either. You're handsome, funny, and sweet. I wouldn't want any other brother," I stated affectionately and hugged him briefly to show my sincerity.

Sungmin was instantly placated as he returned my hug wholeheartedly.

"Look at that, Donghae! See, now that's loyalty. You are the perfect little brother Wookie."

"Ahh, seriously. Seeing you two together makes me want a brother of my own now. What do you think, Ryeowook? When Sungmin-hyung goes crazy and you need a break, why don't you hang out with me? I'm sure that happens often right?"

"That'd be great, Donghae-sshi." I answered back emphatically. Internally, I was sighing in relief after realizing that I wasn't being set up for a date.

"Now there's no need for that anymore. Just call me hyung." Donghae said, reaching over to ruffle my hair. Nodding my head in happiness, I agreed.

"Yah, Donghae. I just wanted to introduce you to him, not have you steal him away from me!" Sungmin said, placing an arm around me protectively.

"Hey, it wouldn't be stealing if he came willingly," Donghae pointed out. A friendly banter broke out, and I was left with a little respite to look around the club.

As my eyes were trailing over the dance floor, a familiar face caught my attention.

"Minho?" I shouted before I could stop myself.

ooo

A/N: Hope you liked. I enjoyed writing this a lot. My knowledge of SHINEE isn't great but I hope to use them in this story. If I make any mistakes, please tell. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Loveable Annoyance

Disclaimer: A fictional story using the members of Super Junior in whatever ways my crazy imagination decides. No ownership whatsoever. 

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

The owner of said name looked up and immediately spotted the smaller man who had shouted his name. Eyes lighting up in recognition, he quickly made his way towards the bar and towards his favorite sunbae.

"Sunbae? Long time no see! How have you been? I haven't seen you since high school. The last place I thought I would meet you was in a club!"

My face flushed at Minho's comments, but I couldn't help but agree with his statement.

"Ahh, it's a surprise for me too. This is the first time I've been here, and if it wasn't for my older brother, I would still be at home watching TV."

"Yah, that's the sunbae I recall. Do you remember all the times Onew, Jonghyun, and I would go to your house and watch TV when we were really supposed to be studying for our math tests?"

"Haha. Of course I remember! I've missed you guys very much since I've been in college. How are the other two of the group? Do you guys still see each other regularly?"

Minho gave me an affronted look. "Of course the three of us are still close! You couldn't pry us apart with a crow bar. Trust me, our parents tried, but they gave up once we decided to all go into business together. In fact, we've expanded our group since we last saw you. Key and Taemin aren't here yet, but maybe you'll get to meet them later. I'm sure you'll like them."

Before I could respond, a hand grabbed my arm. "Wookie, introduce me to your friend," Sungmin queried curiously.

"Ah, sorry hyung. I was just so surprised to see Minho here that I became absentminded. Minho, this is my older brother Sungmin. Sungmin, this is a classmate from high school. I often tutored him in math, so we became very good friends."

"Hello, Sungmin-sshi" Minho stated before giving a bow.

"Yah, this one is really polite. It must be your influence on him, Ryeowook. But, I have to say, I find it so funny that he's taller than you!" Sungmin exclaimed.

I couldn't stop the blush that came to my face. My height has been a touchy subject for me ever since I was a little kid. I had always been shorter than the other boys in my classes. Even after my growth spurt, I somehow managed to be the shortest in my class.

Looking at Minho now, I realized he towered over me. It was depressing.

"Sunbae's height is perfect. He's like a cute little package that you want to take with you." Minho responded with complete sincerity.

"Minho!" All my depressing feelings were pushed aside in favor of embarrassment. Why in the world would Minho make such a comparison? A cute little package? Why didn't Minho just call him a girl and have it be done with!

It did not help that to my left, Sungmin-hyung had literally fallen to the floor in laughter at Minho's comment. Without the slightest hesitation, I grabbed Minho's ear just as I had done so many times before when he had misbehaved. Unfortunately, with his taller height, I couldn't get as good as a grip as in our high schools days, but seeing the brief flash of pain, panic, and remorse on Minho's face told me the punishment was still effective.

"What was that, Minho? I couldn't quite hear you?"

"Mahh, it was a complement Sunbae. Sorry. Please, I'm sorry. I will not call you a cute little package again!" Minho placated, wincing when his Sunbae tightened his grip slightly.

Giving Minho's ear one last pinch, I released him and leveled him with a scowl. It wasn't very effective since the only response it elicited from Minho was two peace signs and another cheeky grin.

Shoving Minho good naturedly, I looked down to see Sungmin still rolling around on the floor.

"Hyung, can you please stop laughing? It wasn't even that funny!" I mumbled.

Pushing himself off the floor, Sungmin wiped a few tears out of his eyes before slinging his arm around my shoulders.

"It was extremely funny Wookie dear, and the look on your face when he called you a precious package was priceless. Minho, thank you for the entertainment. I've been teased all night but this just made everything better."

"Anytime Sungmin-sshi!" Minho responded with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes at both of them.

"Sunbae, would you like to go say hi to the others? They're in one of the rooms upstairs. I'm sure Onew will scream when he sees you and Jonghyun will strangle you with a hug."

Eyes lighting up, I nodded at him enthusiastically.

"That would be great! Do you mind hyung?" I turned to look at Sungmin who nodded his head encouragingly.

"No problem Wookie, I'm going to talk some more with Donghae. If you need anything, just send me a text, alright?"

I nodded at him to show I understood before following Minho towards the staircase.

Talk became impossible the moment we stepped onto the second floor landing. People were in every nook and cranny, and I was more concerned with being trampled then holding a conversation. To make things easier, I grabbed onto the back of Minho's shirt, which earned me an amused look from him. Sadly enough, I realized that I was basically dwarfed by Minho's size. I was sure that anyone facing towards us wouldn't even be able to see me behind Minho.

Ignoring my depressing thoughts about my small size, I decided that in this case my size was actually an advantage as I could basically use Minho as a shield to get through the crowd.

Two minutes later after a lot of shuffling and jostling, Minho walked through a doorway and abruptly stopped. I was about to step around him, when his arm halted my movements.

"Minho! Where have you been man? We sent you to get drinks twenty minutes ago and you come back empty handed?"

The owner of that voice could not be mistaken, and I chuckled as I noticed that Jonghyun had not changed at all. He was still quick witted.

"Did you get scared by a girl again?" another voice spoke. I had to muffle my laughter as I realized the owner of that voice was none other than Onew. The boy was as cheeky as ever.

"Yah, what's with all the bad mouthing? Don't you know that you're giving off a bad impression?" Minho exclaimed in exasperation.

It was then that I realized that the other couldn't see me, while I was standing behind Minho. He obviously wanted to surprise them. Deciding to let Minho have his fun, I muffled my laughs with my hand.

"What are you talking about? Everyone already knows you're scared of girls!" Jonghyun continued.

Even with my hand over my mouth, I couldn't quite muffle my laughter. Hearing the noise, the others fell silent in suspicion.

"Hey! Who's that hiding behind you? Don't tell me a girl actually fell for you?"

Throwing up his hands in frustration, Minho decided that he couldn't win this one. "You guys are all morons, just so you know. Anyway, on my way up here, I ended picking up a …"

I stopped laughing the moment my brain realized where such a statement was heading. Minho wouldn't dare say it again would he?

When Minho's head turned slightly to look at me, I could clearly see the mischievous gleam in his eyes. Oh god, he would!

"… precious package!" and with that said, he stepped aside and allowed the occupants of the room to see me.

I was still in a state of mortified shock after realizing that yes Minho had just called me a precious package. Again! I was about to give him a piece of my mind when twin shouts of "Sunbae!" threatened to deafen me forever.

The next thing I know, I was being strangled by Jonghyun and Onew. Snapping out of my stupor, I could only laugh in happiness and return their hugs just as tightly.

"You guys have grown so big!" I exclaimed in shock once the hugging had stopped and I could clearly see their forms as they both stood in front of me. And of course, they were both taller than me. Joy.

Laughing, the two shot me blinding smiles. "Of course we did, Sunbae .We couldn't stay small forever. But enough of that, how have you been?" Onew asked me.

"Great and even better now that I got to meet up with you guys again. You need to tell me everything you've done since we last parted."

For the next hour, newly reunited Sunbae and dongsaengs did just that.

Laughing in pleasure at the story Onew was telling me, I nearly forgot to check-up with Sungmin.

"Hold on a minute, guys. Let me call my brother and see how he's doing."

"No problem Sunbae. I think Onew and I are going to head down to the dance floor for a little bit. I think Key and Taemin have finally made it inside. Catch up with you later?" Jonghyun asked.

I nodded at him to show I understood and sent them both off with a smile.

The room was quiet after they left as Minho had also left, saying he was meeting up with a friend from work and would return soon.

Grabbing my phone, I quickly texted Sungmin to ask how he was doing. Just after I pushed the send button, I heard the door of the room open. Thinking it was one of the boys, I looked up to ask if they had forgotten something.

My prediction that it was one of the boys was wrong however.

In that moment, I imagine I must have looked like a deer caught in headlights, but for the life of me, I couldn't look away. In the back of my mind, I realized my heart was beating a mile a minute. Hadn't I said something earlier about knowing if you were interested in someone with just one meeting? I just hadn't known it could be this – powerful.

Across the room, another set of brown eyes widened in shock.

Look away, I thought frantically. Why are you still staring at him? But I couldn't look away, and neither, it seemed, could the other.

The moment was broken when my phone's vibration sounded through the room. In a daze, I looked down at my phone to see that Sungmin-hyung had returned my text message informing me he was still at the bar.

"Kyuhyun? Why are you just standing in the doorway like that? Go in."

I recognized the voice as belonging to Minho, and at the prompting, the mysterious person walked fully into the room.

For a room made mostly of glass, it felt awfully enclosed all of a sudden. Touching my chest, I realized that my heart was still beating erratically. What was wrong with me? Looking up, my eyes again locked with the stranger's.

Minho, oblivious to the tension, shot me a smile as he put his arm around the stranger's shoulders.

"Sunbae, I'd like you to meet one of my friends from work, Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun, this is my sunbae from high school."

Remembering my manners, I hastily stood up to offer him a bow. In an American gesture, the other held out a hand for a shake. Hesitant considering the strange moment that had occurred only minutes before, I tentatively clasped my hands with his. I felt a literal jolt shoot through my fingers. In shock, my eyes snapped up to once again connect with his. I noticed that his eyes had also widened in shock, which could only mean he had felt it too.

Minho gave us a weird look seeing as we were still holding hands. Noticing, we hastily pulled our hands back and avoided looking at each other's faces.

"Um, nice to meet you Cho-sshi." I muttered quickly, trying with all my might to will down the blush on my face. Why was I even blushing, anyway?

Kyuhyun gave a nod in return, before we both turned to look at Minho who had finally caught on to the strange tension in the room.

"Okay? I thought you guys would both hit it off seeing as both of you are singers." Minho explained, confusion still lacing his voice.

Looking back to Kyuhyun in surprise, I couldn't help but to smile excitedly. "You're a singer?"

Kyuhyun gave a slight nod, returning my smile with one of his own. Some of the tension from before disappeared with the icebreaker.

"Now that's more like it!" Resettling his arm around Kyuhyun's shoulder, Minho mock-whispered to the other, while giving Ryeowook a wink. "Kyuhyun, did you know that Ryeowook- sunbae here is majoring in classical studies at Korea's top university. And might I add his compositions have been highly sought after."

"Minho!" I attempted to chastise, but only got another wink for my efforts. I was never comfortable with accepting praise, and Minho was certainly aware of that fact. I gave him a glare for daring to tease me.

Kyuhyun looked vaguely impressed but disbelieving as well. Frowning, I wondered why Minho's statement should prompt such an expression. What? Didn't I look like someone who composed songs?

Before I could attempt to excuse Minho's words, Kyuhyun finally spoke.

"Is he really your sunbae Minho? He's so short!" Just like that, any good feelings I had towards this Cho Kyuhyun character evaporated into thin air.

"You did not just call me short!" I responded angrily. What in the world was I saying? I sounded like a five year old!

Using his height to his advantage, Kyuhyun took a step towards me and made a point to emphasize that he was looking down to meet my gaze. "I believe I just did."

My eyes widened in disbelief. That does it. I don't care if I'm acting like a child. That man is going down!

I was just about to give him the same treatment that I had given Minho not so long ago, when I realized just how close my face was to his.

During our argument, we had both taken steps forward. Our faces had grown so close that I could see the individual lashes that framed his eyes. I could feel the other's body heat as well as smell the light cologne he was wearing. Both sent my pulse into overdrive, without my conscious consent.

Flushing, I immediately scuttled back until there was a least two foot between us. Kyuhyun gave a smirk in response. It didn't take very much to understand the message in the other's eyes – I win. Jerk!

"So, do you want to dance?"

The shock I felt at the random question couldn't be measured. I was completely thrown for a loop.

"What?" I asked my voice laced in pure confusion.

Rolling his eyes at me, he repeated his question, "I said do you want to dance? Or are you deaf also? I can't imagine how you must compose songs if you are."

I knew my mouth was hanging open. Wouldn't yours? I mean, who asked someone to dance and then insulted them in the same breath? Was this guy mental?

I could literally feel the steam pouring out of my ears. My mouth opened, ready to scream his ears off, when an idea struck my mind. Where such an idea came from, I will never know. Later on, I would recall this moment with mortification, but at that time, I reveled in the anticipation of revenge.

Instead of shouting his ears off, I reclosed the gap between us until our bodies were pressing together. With my right hand, I reached up to caress his cheek. I saw his eyes widen in response.

The slap I delivered to his cheek was made so much sweeter when I saw the wince of pain his eyes made as my hand impacted with his cheek. The pure disbelief written on his face afterwards, however, was the icing on my delicious revenge cake.

"Not in this lifetime, idiot!" With my final words said, I smoothly sidestepped the aforementioned idiot, walked past a slack jawed Minho, and exited the room to go in search of my brother.

Take that you evil and insulting man!

ooo

A/N: Thank you for reading. Please check out my other stories.


	3. Chapter 3

Loveable Annoyance

Disclaimer: A fictional story using the members of Super Junior in whatever ways my crazy imagination decides. No ownership whatsoever.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

Not two seconds after my departure, Minho fell to the floor laughing hysterically.

Kyuhyun shot him a disgusted look, before reaching up to rub at his stinging cheek.

Well, well. Who would have thought the little composer would have it in him. Walking over to the glass wall, his eyes peered over the crowd in search of the distinct auburn hair that he had been admiring not two seconds before, while he had been baiting the smaller singer. Spotting his prey making his way towards the bar, Kyuhyun quickly stepped over the still laughing Minho and exited the room.

Looks like this night was going to be more interesting than he thought. Smirking, Kyuhyun recalled the other's face when he had called him short. Scrunched up in anger, Kyuhyun could only describe that face as adorable. But it was the smile of surprised delight the other gave him that succeeded in taking Kyuhyun's breath away.

Pushing his way through the crowd, Kyuhyun made a beeline towards the bar. Clenching his fists together when some drunken dancers jostled him, Kyuhyun recalled how his hand had tingled after shaking the smaller one's hand. The shock had been a surprise, but not an unwelcome one.

From the moment he had laid eyes on the other, he had been captivated. With a petite frame, delicate features, and soft, doe eyes, Kyuhyun had momentarily wondered if the other was actually real or just a figment of his overactive imagination.

When those eyes connected with his, however, Kyuhyun didn't care whether the other was real or not. He hadn't wanted the moment to end. The instant connection surprised even him.

The teasing came naturally. It was his automatic defense when he was unsure of himself. The extent to which he teased the other showed just how unsettled he was. He had never experienced such an instant connection with another person. In fact, he never believed he would. But Kim Ryeowook blew that theory right out of the water.

In response to his teasing, he had expected mortification along with embarrassed blushing from the little composer. However, what he got instead was a feisty minx who gave as good as he got. Kyuhyun wouldn't be forgetting that slap for a long time.

Kim Ryeowook unsettled him like no one else had before. Kyuhyun prided himself on being observant and a good judge of character. Just when Kyuhyun thought he had figured the other out, he was blindsided. Yeah, blindsided by a slap on the face.

Those brown eyes held such interesting depth that Kyuhyun couldn't help but be curious. Hidden by delicate features, the hidden bite the other had shown cemented Kyuhyun's attraction for the little composer. It also helped that he was physically attracted to the little composer.

Kyuhyun was always a sucker for challenge, and Kim Ryeowook looked like the ultimate challenge. It was certainly going to be fun being in that fiery presence.

Stepping around another couple, Kyuhyun used his height to his advantage to gaze out over the crowd of people.

Now, where did that little minx go?

ooo

Meanwhile…

Laughter finally subsiding, Minho pushed himself off the floor into a sitting position. Looking around, he realized no one else was in the room. Startled, he quickly stood up.

"Hey! Where did everybody go?"

ooo

Spotting my brother at the bar, I quickly headed over. I was mentally still riled up over meeting that man and was all prepared to let it out on Sungmin.

"Hyung!"

At the sound of my voice, Sungmin turned to greet me. However, as he opened his mouth to return the greeting, the words looked to have gotten stuck in his throat. Noticing that his gaze had shifted to something behind me, I also turned to look only to come face to face, well – face to chin.

"I didn't get that dance, yet," the mysterious person said.

There was no mistaking that voice and a quick look up confirmed my suspicions.

It was like the nightmare that wouldn't end! Now the idiot had the nerve to follow me. Maybe I should call Kangin on his promise after all, I thought.

Opening my mouth to berate the idiotic man, I could barely get out "You mo-" before a figure barreled into my side.

"Wookie! Introduce me to your new friend!" Sungmin-hyung exclaimed excitedly.

Looking in complete shock at the overly hyped up man next to me, I realized two things at once: one, Sungmin-hyung was drunk; two, Sungmin-hyung WAS drunk! The revelation was so shocking, because Sungmin wasn't a drinker. Oh, he'd take a glass of champagne here and there, but he would never allow himself to reach the current state he was in.

"Wow, Wookie! He's a cute one. And here I thought you didn't want to date!" Sungmin slurred teasingly.

Groaning, I tried in vain to push him back to the bar all the while giving Donghae a vehement look for letting Sungmin reach this point of inebriation. Donghae, catching my look, held his hands up in surrender giving me a confused look in return.

Seeing that Sungmin still had his eyes trained on Kyuhyun, I turned back towards Kyuhyun, prepared to tell him to go away. However, the concern in his eyes stopped me short.

"Do you need help getting him somewhere?" For a second, all I could do was stare. Where was the teasing? The laughing? Shaking my head, I mentally decided that help from him was better than no help at all.

"Umm, sure. Can you help me get him to one of the bar stools?" I queried hesitantly.

Kyuhyun nodded to show his understanding and went to support Sungmin's other side, who at this point, looked ready to pass out.

After settling Sungmin so that he could put his head down on the bar, I quickly flagged Donghae over to ask what happened.

"Donghae-hyung, how in the world did Sungmin-hyung get so drunk? He doesn't even like to drink!"

"I really don't know Ryeowook. I just returned from my break, and the next thing I know, Sungmin is as hyper as a chipmunk, babbling a mile a minute! Something must have happened to upset him enough to think drinking was a good idea, but I haven't the faintest clue what could have occurred."

Tenderly, I repositioned my Hyung's position to make him more comfortable. Asking Donghae for a clean towel, I gently wiped the sweat that had collected on Sungmin's face.

"Oh, hyung! What happened?" I whispered softly. A nudge against my shoulder surprised me. Looking up, I realized that Kyuhyun hadn't left, but had silently waited behind me.

Looking up, our eyes met. The smile he gave me made my heart skip a beat.

Shocked, I quickly looked away. What was I doing? This was not the time for such thoughts!

Abruptly standing up, I motioned for him to lean down so that I could whisper into his ear.

Eyes slightly teasing now, he complied. Putting my lips next to his ear, I asked him if he could help me take my brother outside. He nodded immediately, so I went to lean back when a hand on my shoulder stopped me.

Smoothly, Kyuhyun bent his head so that his lips were now next to my ear. "I'd do anything for you, little composer." The blush that sprang to my cheeks spread to my whole face until I was sure even my neck had turned red.

Trying to regain some dignity, I cleared my throat and acted as if the line had not affected me at all. I got a chuckle in response.

I put my brother's right arm around my shoulder as Kyuhyun put the left arm over his. Just as we went to move away, Donghae made me promise to text him once they got home safely, which I agreed to do.

The walk to the entrance of the club was a lot longer then I remembered, but then again, I hadn't been dragging a drunk brother at the time. At this point, Sungmin wasn't even trying to walk. We were basically dragging him towards the entrance.

I spotted Kangin standing inside, and immediately tried to flag him down by waving my free hand as the other was wrapped around Sungmin-hyung's waist. Kangin spotted me immediately and went to wave back when he realized our predicament. Quickly coming over, he easily pushed me aside and went to support Sungmin by himself, thus freeing Kyuhyun also.

"What happened?" Kangin asked, staring at his long-time friend worriedly.

"I don't know myself. I met up with some old friends and left Sungmin-hyung at the bar. He said he wanted to continue talking with Donghae-hyung, and I wasn't worried since I know Hyung doesn't like to drink. But when I came back, he was already like this. Donghae-hyung said something must have happened to upset him." I blurted out in a rush.

"Alright, well let's just get both of you home for now. I'm on my break, so I'll take you. Follow me." Kangin commanded.

Sighing in relief, I went to follow Kangin when a hand around my wrist stopped me.

"You're leaving already? I guess I'm really not going to get that dance after all." Kyuhyun stated eyes downcast and mouth pouting. In short, he looked utterly adorable and the complete opposite of the man who had stared down at me with a smirk. Where had the impudent man from before gone? And did I actually think of this man as cute!

Shaking my head, I realized that there was more to this idiot then his first impression let on. Remembering his concern and the help he had freely offered, my eyes softened. Yes, this Kyuhyun wasn't a simple character, and I couldn't deny that I wanted to learn more about him. Looking into the other's face, I made a decision.

"Kyuhyun-sshi." Looking up at my call, I offered him a sweet smile. Stepping closer, I placed my hands on his shoulders and looked up to meet his eyes. Rising to my tippy-toes, I planted a chaste kiss to his cheek. Leaning further right, I whispered a "thank you" into his ear before I fell back to my feet.

I chuckled at the dazed expression on his face. Who knew the impudent man would have a cute side too? Maybe I should have kissed him before, instead of slapping him. It was certainly effective in leaving him speechless.

Not even a second after I thought this, I blushed. Alright, it's time leave!

Clearing my throat, I gave Kyuhyun an awkward bow before turning to follow Kangin. I made myself ignore the desire to turn back around, but it became harder with every step I took.

Finally after a lot of shoving and pushing, I could see the back exit. Stepping towards the door, I hesitated just before pushing the door open. Telling myself it was silly to think that Kyuhyun would still be there, I couldn't suppress the urge to glance back.

He couldn't still be standing there, right?

But there he was, still standing in the place I had left him.

Kyuhyun stared straight back at me, eyes unflinching. He raised a hand in a goodbye, and, numbly I did the same. Inside, my heart was beating erratically. Why was my reaction to this Cho Kyuhyun so volatile? From outrage to thankfulness and from a slap to a kiss on a cheek, I felt like I had just gotten off a roller coaster of emotions.

I quickly looked away.

What did it all mean? Why was I finding it so hard to push the door open and leave?

Unable to help myself, I cast one last furtive glance at the other. When I saw that Kyuhyun was still there, my pulse raced in excitement again. There was no doubting the effect he had on me. Yanking my gaze away, I pushed the door open and exited the loud club.

Walking towards Kangin-hyung's car, something inside of me knew that this would not be the last time I would be meeting Cho Kyuhyun. Should I be exasperated or happy? The smile on my face the whole ride home answered that question.

After the little composer's body disappeared behind the exit's door, Kyuhyun placed his hand on the cheek Ryeowook had kissed. Ironically, it was the same cheek that had been slapped. Letting out an amused chuckle, he gave one last glance at the door before making his way back towards the second floor staircase.

Stepping into the room where everything had started, he spotted Minho sitting next to Taemin on one of the couches.

"Minho!" Kyuhyun shouted.

"What?"

"Let me borrow your phone."

"What, why?" Minho asked, while at the same time pulling said phone out of his pocket.

"Oh nothing. I just need someone's number"

ooo

A/N: Thank you for reading. Please check out my other stories. (I just noticed I made Sungmin drunk in this story also... I do not know why I keep doing so - lol)


	4. Chapter 4

Loveable Annoyance 

Disclaimer: A fictional story using the members of Super Junior in whatever ways my crazy imagination decides. No ownership whatsoever.

**Chapter Four**

* * *

><p>It was a struggle to get up the three flights of stairs to our apartment. I don't know what I would have done if Kangin-hyung hadn't been there. After thanking him for his help, he left but not before reassuring me that he was just a call away if I needed him.<p>

I gave him a big smile and a brief hug. Closing the door after he left, I put the locks in place and briefly allowed myself to lean back. Letting out a big sigh, I mentally told myself to buck up.

I forced myself away from the door, made a brief stop in the bathroom to pick up a few essentials before heading to my brother's room.

Sungmin-hyung was still in the same position Kangin had left him after depositing him on the bed. Shaking my head in sympathy, I began the arduous process of undressing him.

Grabbing the towel I picked up from the bathroom, I dampened it with the bowl of water I brought. I attempted to wipe down my brother as best as I could knowing very well that Sungmin-hyung would not be very happy once he woke up with residual sweat on his skin, hair unwashed, and face unclean. Couple that with a hangover and I knew I would have a very grumpy Hyung come morning. Hopefully, this would help to lessen the effects.

With that done, I struggled to get the covers out from underneath his body before covering him with the newly freed blanket. Throughout it all, Sungmin didn't even stir.

I placed a chaste kiss on his forehead once I was finished. Sitting back, I stroked my brother's soft cheek and tried to think of possible explanations for Sungmin-hyung's behavior tonight. Coming up blank, I resolved to let it go for now, and instead, get the full explanation from him tomorrow. Turning off the lamp on the bed side table, I cast one last glance at my brother's face before leaving the room.

After I sent a quick text to Donghae-hyung telling him that we were all settled at home, I began my own process of getting ready for bed.

My mind was in whirl. I was filled with worry over my brother but also filled with confusion because of a person named Cho Kyuhyun.

Settling under my covers, I recalled the gaze Kyuhyun had settled upon me when I was halfway across the room. Even from that distance, the gaze had made my body heat. Sighing, I cuddled further into my blankets and tried to tell myself to stop thinking, but it was easier said than done. Questions like "why did I get so worked up?" and "why did I kiss him!" circled around my brain. Placing a hand over my heart, I recalled its erratic behavior.

Even if my mind couldn't reconcile my reaction, something else inside me was reacting, and it was determined to let me know how it felt. But how could it be my heart?

It's too fast. Repeating this over and over again, my mind gradually became sluggish and then shut down completely.

I was startled back awake when my phone began to vibrate. Blearily blinking my eyes back open, I picked up my phone to see who had messaged me. Seeing an unfamiliar number my brows furrowed in confusion. Opening the message, I was greeted with a picture of a microphone. Even more confused now, I quickly scrolled down to see if there was a caption.

"Sweet dreams, little composer. Next time, I'll sing you lullaby."

Letting out a startled laugh, I realized instantly who had sent the message. Really, I thought. The nerve of that man!

Closing my eyes, I let myself smile happily. I was still confused, and I was still scared of the speed at which everything was occurring. Yet, it was starting to matter less and less. However these feelings came about, they had made me happier than I have been in a long time.

It was amazing the effect Cho Kyuhyun had on me.

Staring at the message a little longer, I pushed the reply button and wrote a short message. Pushing the send button before I could second guess myself, I then quickly turned off the phone before placing it back on the nightstand. Turning over, I tried my hardest to calm my beating heart.

Covering my head with my pillow, I let out a groan, which was muffled by the pillow.

Cho Kyuhyun, how in the world did you make me like you!

Sipping his drink, Kyuhyun ignored the looks the others were shooting at him. Minho had gleefully informed the others of the incident that occurred between Ryeowook and him, and then went on to explain that Kyuhyun had even asked for their Sunbae's phone number.

Jonghyun and Onew had broken out in hysterical laughter after hearing that their Sunbae had slapped Kyuhyun. The teasing remarks were endless, but Kyuhyun had only given them smirks in return, taking them all in stride.

After acquiring Ryeowook's number from Minho, he had immediately wanted to call the little composer, but after seeing the time, he figured that Ryeowook was either still tending to his brother or asleep. He settled on sending a message instead. While waiting for the response, he amused himself by trying to imagine what the little composer's response to his message would be.

He could vividly imagine the flush that would appear on Ryeowook's beautiful cheeks. Then again, he could also imagine the look of outrage that would appear on the other's face just as easily. Giving an unconscious smile, he looked out unseeing at the dance floor below him.

The vibration of his phone knocked him out of his stupor. Looking down, he gave out a pleased laugh when he saw the name reflected back at him: little composer. Unaware of the stares his laugh had attracted, he quickly opened the message to read Ryeowook's reply.

He nearly dropped his drink when the words registered his brain – Not if I sing you one first.

Letting out a boisterous laugh, Kyuhyun acknowledged that maybe he had met his match in Kim Ryeowook. Downing his drink, he put the empty glass on the table and turned to get up.

He jumped in surprise when he found himself being stared at by three sets of eyes.

Said persons had been crowded behind his chair, all staring down at the message on his phone. The hands over their mouths and the mirth in their eyes told Kyuhyun that they were struggling to hold in their chuckles and snorts of amusement.

Rolling his eyes, he quickly closed his phone and stood up.

"Nosy much?" Kyuhyun asked dryly.

"Ahh, Kyuhyun. Are you too shy to show us the message that Sunbae sent you?" Minho teased. For a brief moment, Kyuhyun was happy that the others hadn't actually read the message. However, Onew's next comment dashed his short-lived happiness.

"Sunbae has a tongue on him, that's for sure." Onew commented, aiming his sentence at Jonghyun. Nodding in agreement, Jonghyun adopted a thoughtful face, finger coming up to tap his chin.

"But, I don't know. Can Kyuhyun handle Sunbae?" Jonghyun questioned, shooting a conspiring wink back at Onew.

Kyuhyun rolled his eyes at all of them, mentally wondering if they all knew they were acting like teenagers. Watching them giggle like lunatics, Kyuhyun revised his statement. He wondered if they realized they were acting like a group of teenage girls.

At Jonghyun's question, Kyuhyun gave each one of them a smirk that exuded every ounce of arrogance Kyuhyun had at his disposable.

"I, Cho Kyuhyun, can handle anything. Kim Ryeowook will be in love with me before he even realizes it himself." With that declaration, Kyuhyun left.

After the door had closed behind him, Onew turned to look at the others, eyes turning mischievous. "Kyuhyun has no idea what he's getting into, does he?"

Returning the look, Minho put his arms around both Onew and Jonghyun. "None at all. Let's just sit back and enjoy the show, boys."

Taemin and Key, who had joined the group a little earlier, could only stare in confusion at the scene that had just played out. Why did interesting things always happen when they weren't there!

000

The sound of the front door opening and closing woke me from my slumber. Rubbing my eyes in confusion, I forced myself to sit up. With the amount of sunlight coming through my window, I figured it must be around noon, which was strange since I was usually an early riser.

Thoughts of last night began trickling into my mind until realization hit me. Quickly jumping out of bed, I jammed my feet into my favorite bunny slippers and shot out of my room. Rushing to my brother's room, I flung open the door only to be met with the sight of a neatly made bed. Confused, I hurried towards the living room to see if maybe my brother was there, but the room was empty as well.

A flash of neon pink on the coffee table caught my attention just as I was heading back to my room. Walking over quickly, I saw my name scrawled on the bright piece of paper. It was a note.

Snatching it up, I quickly read the message written inside:

Wookie,

I got called into work today, so I won't be joining you for lunch… I know you must still be confused over what happened last time. I promise to explain tonight. Thank you for taking care of me last night.

Love,

Minnie

Passing my fingers over my brother's neat writing, I could practically feel the melancholy and hurt that my brother hadn't written but was obviously feeling.

Are you really okay, hyung?

Feeling helpless, I trudged back to my room to grab my towel.

It looked like I wouldn't be getting any explanations this morning, so the only thing I could do was start my own day. First thing on the list was to take a shower.

After showering, I pulled on my favorite pair of jeans and a grey hoodie. I began mulling over what I wanted to do today as I was eating cereal.

It was likely that my brother wouldn't be home until at least six, so I had plenty of time to do something before then. Remembering that I still had an unfinished song in my notebook, I figured it was a good as time as any to work on it. Agenda decided, I placed my cereal bowl in the sink, grabbed my composition notebook from atop my piano, and shouldered my cross-body satchel before exiting my apartment.

On a clear day like this, there was no better place to work than Central Park. Nodding hello to our elderly neighbor as I passed her on the stairs, I absentmindedly tightened the strap of my bag. Already, the melody of my latest song was running through my head as I briskly walked down the sidewalk towards the park. Frowning when a few notes were being difficult, I almost missed the man across the street waving madly at me. Squinting, I tried to make out who it was, but with the sun beating down, I could only make out a figure at best.

Who in the world would be waving at me?

Kyuhyun's face flashed across my mind. It couldn't be Kyuhyun, right?

With a mixture of anticipation and apprehension, I waited on the curb as the other person crossed the street.

"Ryeowook!"

My sensitive ears recognized the voice immediately. It wasn't Kyuhyun.

Realizing where my thoughts had headed, I shook my head. So what if it's not Kyuhyun! You only just met the man the other night! Why are you already mooning over him?

But it was true. I had hoped it was Kyuhyun. Instead, it was Yesung-hyung.

"Ahh. Yesung-hyung. How are you?" I queried awkwardly, wanting nothing more than to run in the other direction.

That wasn't to say that Yesung-hyung was a bad person. He was just – persistent.

Yesung-hyung was two years ahead of me in university. For some reason unknown to me, he had decided that I needed to be taken under his wing. At first, I was extremely flattered. I had heard about Yesung-hyung even in high school. He was the top singer in the University, and after hearing him sing, I could see that the title was more than appropriate.

Things had been fine in the beginning. Yesung-hyung told me everything a first year student would want to know. He advised me on where to dorm, which classes to take, and would often take me out to eat. I guess the relationship turned awkward once I realized that Yesung-hyung had more than friendly feelings towards me.

Honestly, I wondered why I wasn't attracted to him. We had the same interests, hung out with the same crowd, and he was very handsome as many university girls would attest to. Yet, when I looked at him, all I could see was an eccentric older brother.

I had hoped that Yesung-hyung's feelings would fade towards me once he noticed that I didn't return them, but if anything, things got worse. My breaking point was when I came home to one hundred and eighty roses blocking my path into my door room. Reading the card attached to one of the bouquets, I found out it was from Yesung-hyung. But it wasn't happiness I felt at seeing the roses, it was mortification.

Immediately calling up Yesung-hyung, I confessed all the pent up feelings I had been withholding without letting him interrupt. I told him that in no way was I interested in him romantically and honestly, that I didn't think I ever would be. I asked him to please stop his romantic gestures and to please just treat me as a normal friend.

Breathing hard after my rushed confession, I tensely waited for his answer. The other line was silent for quite some time before I heard Yesung-hyung heave out a big sigh. I could just make out a soft "I'm sorry" before the line went dead.

Thinking I had lost a close friend, I moped the rest of the night and berated myself for being too straightforward. Imagine my surprise when Yesung-hyung showed up the next morning holding cupcakes with miniature flags stuck in them that read: I'm sorry. I could only stare at him in blank confusion as he beamed me a very wide grin.

"If you don't have feelings toward me now, then the only thing I can do is be by your side until you do." With that said he placed the cupcakes in my slack hands and walked away.

Till this day, that's where our relationship has stood. I wasn't sure what else I could do but return to how I acted towards him before, like a dongsaeng would to a hyung. It was awkward, however, when I caught him shooting me affectionate looks that were less than brotherly.

"What are you up to?" Yesung queried, offering me a bright smile.

"Oh, I'm just heading to Central Park. I thought I would continue working on my song for my end of year portfolio," I responded politely.

"Wow, we're on break and you're still thinking about school work! You need to have some more fun. How about having dinner with me tonight?" Yesung asked.

"Ah heh heh." My weak chuckles did nothing to hide my obvious discomfort. Yesung-hyung, however, looked undeterred. This would be the, ah - persistence, I mentioned earlier.

Frantically, I tried to think up a reasonable excuse to get out of what I knew would be a very awkward date. Coming up blank, I continued to give him a weak smile. My hands were nervously fiddling with my strap and I think I was even shifting from side to side. Yesung-hyung continued to give me a wide smile that only made me feel worse.

Just as I opened my mouth to spew out some inane excuse, a hand grabbed my elbow and pulled me backwards into a firm body.

"I'm sorry. Ryeowook is going to have to refuse. He promised to have dinner with me tonight," a familiar voice stated.

I think I might have gotten whiplash, because the speed at which my head turned to look at the new person couldn't haven't been natural.

"Kyuhyun!" I breathed in shock.

Said person flashed me a smirk, before slinging his arm around my shoulders.

At that moment, I felt such eternal gratitude that I flung myself into his arms before I realized what I was doing.

Kyuhyun stumbled slightly, not expecting the move, but recovered quickly to fling both of his arms around me.

"I didn't think you would miss me this much, little composer." Kyuhyun spoke, voice teasing.

Realizing what I had done, I immediately tried to pull back but the arms around me prevented me from doing so.

Just as I was about to berate him, Yesung-hyung let out a weak cough before mumbling what I thought was an excuse. Cursing, I realized that Yesung-hyung had witnessed everything and was leaving because of it. What he must think!

"Kyuhyun! Let me go!" I exclaimed, trying with all my might to free myself.

"No. I like you just where you are. Plus, you owe me for getting you out of a date with that man."

Shocked, I stopped struggling to look up at his face.

"How did you know I didn't want to go to dinner with him?"

Kyuhyun gave me a bland look before responding. "Anyone with eyes could have seen that. You looked like you were ready to run at a moment's notice."

Blushing, I tried to come up with a reasonable explanation but couldn't. I received a chuckle from Kyuhyun for my efforts.

"Who was that anyway?" Kyuhyun asked.

"Oh. Um, he's my sunbae from University."

"I see. Why didn't you want to have dinner with him?" Kyuhyun asked, not so subtly fishing for more information.

Briefly, I contemplated telling him that it was nothing, but for some reason, I wanted to tell him of my worries.

"I'm very thankful towards Yesung-hyung, but I think he is interested in me romantically. I've told him I don't see him in that way, but I think that only made him more determined. I'm not sure what to do, because I don't want to lose him as a hyung." Looking up, I was surprised to see that Kyuhyun looked angry. Noticing my confused gaze, the angry look was quickly replaced by a teasing one.

"Well, since I've solved that problem, how about getting some lunch?"

Sidetracked by the random question, I went completely lax in his arms, which Kyuhyun took advantage of. He released me but firmly clasped my hand with his. In this position, he easily propelled me down the sidewalk using our clasped hands to pull me along.

I was too confused to notice, and instead, focused my attention on answering his question.

"Lunch? I was planning to go down to the park and work on my song." I responded.

"Alright. Why don't we get something to-go and I'll join you at the park."

Stumped, my mind blanked on a rebuttal. Looking at him now, I realized that he was wearing grey slacks and crisp white dress shirt. He had on no tie, but that only added to his suave appearance. Compared to my own ratty hoodie and jeans, he looked like a model.

"Don't you have work?" I queried, gesturing at his formal attire.

He shook his head negatively. "No. I've finished work for today. So, what are you in the mood for?"

Giving him a considering look, I remembered Minho's comments about the other being a singer. Maybe he could help me with my composition. What could it hurt? It helped that I was still extremely curious about how the other sounded singing.

I glanced sideways and took in Kyuhyun's profile. Why even ask? I knew without a doubt that he would sound amazing. It made me all the more earnest to hear his voice.

"Pastries?" I offered hesitantly.

At my tone, Kyuhyun stopped walking. Startled, I stopped too. Turning to face me, he brought up our clasped hands to his face. Blinking, I realized that we had been holding hands the whole time. I attempted to pull my hand back, but his only tightened in response.

Looking straight into my eyes, he placed a soft kiss on the back of my hand.

My heart fluttered when I felt the imprint of his lips on my hand.

"Remember, I'd do anything for you, little composer." Kyuhyun stated.

I was struck speechless. Letting out a weak cough, I averted my eyes and tried even harder to free my hand.

Chuckling, Kyuhyun turned forward and continued walking. With our hands still linked, I had no choice but to follow.

"Kyuhyun! Let me go." I tried to free my hand but the grip he had on my wrist was strong. It didn't help that the spot he had kissed on my hand was still tingling.

"Can't you walk faster or are you legs too short?" Kyuhyun commented, noticing my resistance.

I nearly face planted when the impact of his words made me trip over my own feet.

Did he just insult me again? What in the world was I thinking in believing that this man could be nice?

"You're impossible!" I dug my feet in and refused to budge.

Turning, he offered me the same smirk he had used when he had asked me to dance. Just like before, it made me want to smack him.

"Why so angry? Compared to me, you are short! Just accept it. Besides, it adds to your cuteness."

My outrage turned into embarrassment instantly. And once again, I felt my face heat. It seemed like all I did was blush around this man. How did he do it?

Not two seconds later, the embarrassment turned into anger when I spotted the teasing smirk on his face. Giving him a glare, I ripped my hands out of his and stalked off in the opposite direction.

The nerve of that man! Who gave him the right to kiss my hand or call me short or make me blush!

I wasn't able to walk more than two steps before he was standing in front of me, blocking my path.

Damn those long legs!

"Don't you have other people to bother?" I exclaimed hotly, refusing to be placated by the boyish smile he was now giving me.

Crossing my arms, I lifted my chin and refused to look at him.

I thought I looked perfectly intimidating.

Kyuhyun thought Ryeowook looked like a ruffled chicken. It was adorable.

Sneaking a look at Kyuhyun, I saw that he was still smiling at me.

The idiot was too cute for his own good. Already, I could feel some of my anger dissipating. It was extremely hard to keep from smiling myself when Kyuhyun continued to smile at me like that.

He took a step towards me. I eyed him warily.

"Nope. You have me all to yourself."

Rolling my eyes, I offered him a droll look. "There must be a mistake. I don't ever remember asking for an idiot."

"Ah, but it's your entire fault that this idiot is with you."

Confused, I tilted my head until our eyes connected. "How is any of this my fault?"

"Because you are so beautiful, this idiot has fallen for you."

A rollercoaster. I must be on a rollercoaster. How else can I explain these erratic changes in feelings? I was sure I had been ready to punch the other's man's lights out not seconds ago, but now, I only wanted to hug him. It was completely unfair that Kyuhyun had this ability to turn my world upside down every other minute. If I was smart, I would run. Surely he would eventually drive me crazy!

Seeing my astonished face, Kyuhyun laughed.

Heart pounding, I tried to formulate a coherent response. "What?" Apparently, that's all my brain could come up with.

Shaking his head in amusement, Kyuhyun again linked my hand with his and began pulling me down the sidewalk. This time, he was successful as I was too bewildered to resist.

"Come on. I know a great bakery where we can get some delicious pastries."

I stared blankly at the back of Kyuhyun's head as he literally dragged me towards the bakery. My limbs were on autopilot, while my mind was struggling to catch up.

I was forced to stop when I bumped face first into Kyuhyun's back.I sheepishly gave Kyuhyun a smile when he gave me a knowing look. Turning to look at the shop we had stopped at, I was pleasantly surprised by its warm appearance.

Sheer white curtains were hanging in the balcony window of the shop, which housed an assortment of enticing looking pastries. Pies lined an upper shelf, which rested above another shelf of freshly backed loaves of bread. My mouth watered at the sight of the pies. Mesmerized, I didn't notice Kyuhyun chuckling beside me.

The other cast a tender gaze on the image the little composer was portraying. Eyes as wide as the little mini tarts the bakery made, Ryeowook looked the picture of a kid in front of a candy store. Kyuhyun was sorely tempted to grab the smaller one and kiss him breathless.

Oblivious to it all, I turned to look at Kyuhyun.

"How did you find out about this place? My brother's lived here for almost a year, but he's never told me about this bakery." I exclaimed with childish wonder.

Giving me an indulgent look, he pulled me close to him by securing an arm around my shoulders. Too mesmerized by the delights in the window, I forgot to object.

"It's a town secret. The bakery has been open for almost ten years. It was opened by a famous pastry chef who had retired and settled in the area. The family of that chef still owns the shop. Actually, his son is now in charge. It just so happens that the son of that chef is my cousin."

"Really! Oh, could we meet him? I love to cook, but I am terrible at baking. Everything I bake never turns out right. Do you think your cousin could give me some pointers?" I begged.

Passing me a sideways glance, Kyuhyun pretended to consider the plea.

"Well, I am his favorite cousin. I'm sure I could talk him into it. But - there is a price," he stated nonchalantly.

Immediately, my guard was up. Just what was the man scheming now?

I gave Kyuhyun a wary glance. "What price?"

Staring into that mischievous face, I just know it will be something uncomfortable.

Passing me an innocent look, Kyuhyun responded, "I don't think it's such a high price, really."

Annoyed, I leveled my gaze at him. "Tell me and I'll decide whether or not I want to pay it."

"Well…"

"Kyuhyun!"

"A kiss."

Shock immobilized my body.

"Wha - What?" I stuttered.

"A kiss," Kyuhyun responded, gaze playful. "You've given me one before."

Blushing, my mind instantly recalled what had happened at SME.

"That was different! Kyuhyun! Ask for something else." I begged.

Pouting, the other pretended to pull away. "Well, if you don't want those lessons -"

"I do!" I exclaimed, latching onto his arm. I was too busy trying to figure out a solution to catch the pleased look on his face.

"But … does it have to be a kiss?" I queried softly, embarrassed just to say the word.

Kyuhyun nodded decisively.

Pouting to myself, I looked between the pies in the window and Kyuhyun. One kiss couldn't hurt, right?

Mumbling, I gave my consent.

"I'm sorry, what was that" Kyuhyun teasingly asked, holding a hand to his ear in emphasis.

Highly uncomfortable, I shook his arm in frustration. "I said okay!"

"Well alright then, I'm waiting." I glared. I received a composed smirk in return.

Quicker than lightening, I shot to my tip-toes and touched my lips to Kyuhyun's cheek. Face as red as a tomato, I refused to look at the other's face.

"Was that it? I didn't even feel anything."

Affronted, I gaped at him in utter disbelief. He did not just say that!

"What do you mean you jerk? I kissed you just like you asked me to. If you didn't feel it, well that's your problem!"

"Okay, okay. I'll accept it this time since I'm such a generous person. But let me show you how it's really done."

Before I could do or say anything, Kyuhyun wrapped both of his arms around me and pulled me against him until all I could feel was the smooth texture of his dress shirt and the warmth of his body beneath the thin layer of cloth.

Any protests I attempted to make were cut off when lips covered mine. A gasp escaped my mouth, which Kyuhyun used as a means to deepen the kiss.

Gradually, my eyes closed of their own accord as the warmth of the kiss captured my sole attention. All I could do was cling to Kyuhyun's arms as the sensation of his mouth against mine became a lifeline. As Kyuhyun pulled away, I wanted to beg him not to. I wanted the moment to continue forever.

Pressing his forehead against mine, he stared into my dazed eyes.

"And that, little composer, is how you kiss." Kyuhyun breathed, his own eyes glazed.

Slamming back to reality at his words, I pushed away from him roughly. Kyuhyun let me go, but his eyes never left mine. Touching my lips, I tried to reconcile in my mind that Kyuhyun had just kissed me. Not just kissed me, I realized, but possessed me. I had never been kissed like that before. I had never felt such intense feelings that for one short moment, nothing else mattered. It was a complete loss of control that left me disoriented.

Why was everything so intense with Kyuhyun?

Simple, my mind answered. Because it's Kyuhyun.

There existed some inexplicable connection between us. We were like magnets that attracted one another. No matter how much I resisted, I kept being pulled in.

Grabbing my hand for the umpteenth time today, Kyuhyun pulled me inside the bakery, giving me no time to order my thoughts "Come on, little composer, I'll introduce you to my cousin."

Following, I could only shake my head in exasperation. What point was there in ordering my thoughts, when I know Kyuhyun will just scatter them with his next crazy stunt? Being with Kyuhyun meant experiencing a shift in mood every five minutes. I was hard pressed to keep up, but I couldn't deny I was starting to enjoy the surprises the next moment brought.

Touching my lips, I realized that they were still tingling, a physical reminder of the kiss.

Looking down at our clasped hands, I marveled at how perfectly they fit together and how much comfort the simple gesture was giving me. Kyuhyun was continually pushing me off kilter, but at the same time, I felt a curious ease around him.

"Ryeowook!"

Startled out of my thoughts, I looked up into Kyuhyun's amused face.

"Yes?"

Rolling his eyes at me, he stepped aside to reveal a man in his twenties, sporting a white chef's uniform with matching chef's hat.

"I'd like you to meet my cousin, Shin Donghee or Shindong. Hyung, this is Kim Ryeowook."

000 

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading. Please check out my other stories.


	5. Chapter 5

Loveable Annoyance

Disclaimer: A fictional story using the members of Super Junior in whatever ways my crazy imagination decides. No ownership whatsoever. 

**Chapter Five**

* * *

><p>Opening my mouth, I went to greet the smiling man but was abruptly silenced by a booming laugh.<p>

"Ahhh, so this is the famous Ryeowook. I've heard a lot about you."

Immediately, I shot an accusing glare at Kyuhyun only to blink when I saw that Kyuhyun was just as I confused as I was.

"And just who have you been talking to, hyung?" Kyuhyun asked voice accusing and suspicious.

Giving his cousin a lofty look, Shindong ignored the question completely and focused instead on me.

"That's not important is it? Now, I'm very pleased to meet you Ryeowook. I wasn't sure if I would get to meet you as this boy over here never brings anyone to visit me. He says it's because he wants to keep my pastries a secret, but I think it's more that he doesn't have any friends."

"Hyung!" Kyuhyun shouted.

"Kyuhyun!" Shindong shouted right back.

Wide eyed, I could only watch the stare off the two were having. I didn't know what I had expected of Kyuhyun's cousin, but I wasn't expecting this. Not that I was complaining! No, this was too good to be true. Kyuhyun was flustered and embarrassed it was oddly endearing. Hadn't I thought the same thing when I kissed him?

Cheeks warming, Ryeowook was startled out of his thoughts by an exasperated sigh.

"Just what are you thinking in that little head of yours?" Kyuhyun asked, disbelief coloring his voice.

Narrowing his eyes, Ryeowook turned to look at the other man.

"Nothing concerning you, I assure you." I'm such a liar. Of course I'm thinking about him. Who else is obnoxious enough to intrude on my thoughts?

As if reading my mind, Kyuhyun gave me a sly look .

"Really? You're not thinking about me at all?"

"Nope." I shook my head in emphasis.

"Not even a tiny bit?" Kyuhyun continued.

"Not at all." I replied, turning my face away to hide the smile that was threatening to appear on my face.

"Then what are you thinking about?"

"Pies." I blurted the first thing that came to mind, and immediately wanted to smack myself. Pies? Was that the best I could do?

"Pies?" Kyuhyun asked amusedly. "I did not know they required such serious thought.

Floundering, I struggled to find a suitable retort. "Yes, well. They're complicated."

Oh god. Now I sounded like an idiot.

"I see." Kyuhyun responded. But I knew I hadn't fooled him for one moment. His teasing eyes made me blush to the root of my hairs.

"Aww, aren't you two adorable."

Blinking, I realized that I had completely forgotten Shindong-sshi was even standing there. Mortified, I cleared my throat. I might as well just accept that my cheeks are going to be permanently red.

"Excuse me, Shindong-sshi." Turning towards him, I bowed and shook the hand he offered me. He was giving me that knowing smile that Kyuhyun had given me not mere seconds before, which only drove home the fact that I had been practically fighting with Kyuhyun in front of his cousin. That's right, fighting - not flirting!

"It's very nice to meet you," I continued, giving a sheepish smile in response to his knowing one.

Giving Ryeowook a wink, Shindong graciously changed the subject.

"So, what brings you to my humble bakery today?" Shindong asked.

"Well, hyung, we were hoping to get some snacks to take down to the park. We got a little sidetracked however when Ryeowook here expressed his enthusiasm for cooking. He was wondering if you could give him some lessons on baking." Kyuhyun responded, sidling closer to Ryeowook when he realized the other had put some space between them. Ryeowook elbowed him in response though the action was more unconscious than anything.

Catching the interaction, Shindong quirked an eyebrow. Did the two realize just how comfortable they looked with each other? He was having trouble believing that they'd only just met last night if what Minho had told him was true. Hmm. He'd never seen Kyuhyun react to anybody quite like he reacted to this Kim Ryeowook. How interesting.

"I see. And will you be there for the lessons? If I remember correctly, you swore you would never step into a kitchen again after blowing up your mother's stove trying to make spaghetti."

"Hyung! What is it with you and making me look bad!"

"What! I'm not the one who blew up the stove boiling water. Do you think I'd let you in my kitchen if you intend on cooking?"

Kyuhyun's face was a mixture of exasperation and frustration. The flush of his cheeks gave away his embarrassment however.

In a natural reaction, I reached up to give Kyuhyun a hug, meaning to comfort him because of his embarrassment just as I would have done for my brother.

Without hesitation, Kyuhyun responded to the gesture, reaching up to cover my arms with his own. I gave him a friendly smile that he returned with one of his own.

"Really? You blew up your mother's stove?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

Rolling his eyes, Kyuhyun nodded. "How I was supposed to now that turning up all the dials would make the thing blow up? It was an honest mistake!"

Laughing, I reached up to whack him on the head lightly.

"Geeze! You're such a moron. What did your mother do?"

Pouting, Kyuhyun absentmindedly tightened his grip on Ryeowook once he remembered his mother's punishment.

"She took away my PSP for a month and wouldn't let me come into a kitchen for at least two months. I couldn't even go get a glass of water without her yelling at me to get out!

Shaking my head, I shot the other an exasperated smile.

"Be thankful it wasn't worse! If you had blown up my kitchen I'd do something far worse to you!"

Smirking Kyuhyun reached up and tweaked one of those tempting sculpted cheeks.

"Like what? Pinch my ear?"

Flushing, I shot the man a glare. Obviously Minho had been filling Kyuhyun on some things. I reminded myself to have a word with Minho later about telling annoying men embarrassing stories about me. Not that it would help, I thought. Minho was just as mischievous as Kyuhyun.

"More like kick your arse."

"Really? Little you is going to beat me up? I find that hard to believe."

"You're just asking for it!"

"Maybe I am. What are you going to do about it?"

The fight would have continued indefinitely if Shindong hadn't finally had enough. Rolling his eyes, he wondered how two grown men could act like such children. Nonetheless, it was a refreshing to see Kyuhyun this animated. The idiot had been moping for the last few months ever since his sister had finally moved out of the house.

The boy was a clingy one. Shindong wondered if he should warn Ryeowook of that fact.

But then again, Ryeowook didn't seem uncomfortable. If anything, the two looked like an old married couple. Did they even know that they were still partially embracing each other?

He smiled. Well, whatever came of this, he was happy to see his little cousin happy again.

"Not that this isn't cute or anything, but could we stop acting like little children for a few minutes and plan out when Ryeowook should come over to the bakery?"

Shutting my mouth with a click, I realized I had started arguing with Kyuhyun again. Again! And in front of his cousin no less! Truly Kyuhyun had a skill for getting under his skin.

Catching the pleased smirk on Kyuhyun's face, I shot him a glare.

"I'm sorry, Shindong-sshi."

Waving the apology away, Shindong walked out from behind the counter and took a hold of one my elbows. He steered me to a side door I hadn't noticed before, but which I immediately realized led to the kitchen.

Oh heavens. I felt giddiness fill me up from head to toe. I was going into the kitchen of a real bakery!

Just as we were about to push past the swinging the door, Shindong stopped. Turning around abruptly, he pointed a sharp finger at Kyuhyun.

"You! Stay out here. I'm not going to take any chances." Shindong commanded the steel in his voice unmistakable.

"Aww, come on! I won't touch anything, I swear." Kyuhyun stated, shoving his hands into his pockets for emphasis.

"Shall I bring up the incidence of when you walked into the kitchen in my apartment and all my hanging pans mysteriously decided to crash down onto the floor?"

"That wasn't my fault either! You have faulty hooks!"

"Okay, then how about the time we visited Minho's house and the microwave oven caught on fi-"

"Okay!" Kyuhyun shouted, interrupting Shindong's example.

"Geeze, I get it. I won't go into the kitchen. I'll just wait out here, but don't blame me if half the rolls are gone by the time you come back!"

Scoffing, Shindong ushered a partly amused and partly sympathetic Ryeowook through the door.

"Don't worry about the idiot. He can amuse himself." Shindong commented, catching the hint of worry on my face.

Blushing, I nodded. Unable to help myself, I looked over my shoulder to catch the last glimpse of Kyuhyun through the circular window cut into the door.

Kyuhyun was staring right back at me. Squinting my eyes, I realized he was mouthing something to me: Have fun.

Touched, I couldn't help but to give him a wide smile. He winked in return and that was the last sight I saw as we turned a corner.

Damn. Was it bad that I was already missing him? 

000 

Two hours later and Ryeowook felt like he was going to explode.

He had sampled everything from mini éclairs to a decadent chocolate torte to the cutest red velvet cupcake in existence. He was full but there were so many other things to try!

"I think I'm going to burst" Ryeowook murmured to a satisfied looking Shindong. He had basically used Ryeowook as a sort of guinea pig to test out some new recipes once he realized just how much Ryeowook liked sweets. It was hard to find tester's that had a real sweet tooth like Ryeowook. After spending some time with the petite man, Shindong had become very fond of him.

The small man was very polite and attentive. He listened avidly as Shindong explained the process behind creating the perfect pie crust and had acted like a little kid when Shindong had told him he could taste anything he liked.

You can't help but to like him, Shindong thought. And that was probably mostly due to Ryeowook's sincerity. Ryeowook's personality often made the people around him feel like they needed to protect him, which, Shindong realized, was what he was feeling too. He didn't think twice about telling Ryeowook some of his family's secret recipes or allowing him to come into his treasured kitchen. If anything, he was excited to take Ryeowook under his wing and teach him more about the joys of baking.

You're a lucky fellow Kyuhyun, Shindong thought. Don't let this one get away from you.

"You'll be fine in a little bit. I hope I haven't ruined your dinner though. It's almost five and I think you've had enough dessert to last a month."

Groaning, I gave Shindong a half-hearted smile. "More like dessert for a year." I returned, then paused when what he said processed. "Wait, did you just say it was five?" I stammered.

Shindong nodded his head, frowning when he saw the panicked look on Ryeowook's face.

"What's wrong? Were you supposed to be somewhere?"

"Yes! Well - not really. My brother is supposed to come home at six, but that's not the main problem. We've been in the kitchen for over two hours!"

Shindong frowned deeper, trying to figure out the reason for Ryeowook's panic. "And? Is that a bad thing?"

Taking off the white apron Shindong had lent, Ryeowook hastily straightened his clothes before grabbing his satchel he had put down earlier.

"I've made Kyuhyun wait for two hours!" Ryeowook stated, practically spinning around Shindong to get to the door.

Face planting, Shindong shook his head in exasperation.

"Is that all? Didn't I say you didn't have to worry about him? If anything he's probably sleepi - " But Ryeowook had already left the kitchen.

Chuckling, Shindong began gathering the pans and bowls he used earlier. There was no definitely no need to warn Ryeowook about Kyuhyun's clingy tendencies. It was obviously reciprocated. 

000 

Bursting out from the kitchen, I was just about to shout out Kyuhyun's name when the sight before my eyes killed any words that formed in my throat.

Having been more than a little bored in the front of the bakery by his self, Kyuhyun had first entertained himself by playing games on his phone. When that got old, he had made makeshift houses out of some loaves of bread and amused himself by pretending the mini éclairs were soldiers fighting in a war. He was bored okay! When that got old, he decided that a nap would be pretty good idea.

And that was the sight Ryeowook walked in on. Kyuhyun was spread full length on the edge of the balcony window, having moved some of the pies and breads to another shelf. He had his arms crossed behind his head as a makeshift pillow. The sunlight pouring through the window gave the man an other-worldly look as it reflected off Kyuhyun's dark auburn locks, enhanced the man's smooth skin, and made his dress shirt glow magnificently.

BoA could have been singing right next to me and I wouldn't have noticed. My eyes tried their best to soak in the sight of an unguarded Kyuhyun in sleep. My eyes lingered on the closed eyes with their long lashes that contrasted sharply against the apple of Kyuhyun's cheeks. Of their own accord, they followed the line of Kyuhyun's body from his chest to his long legs that were crossed naturally. God but the man was tall - and unreasonably attractive.

Hearing the sound of water running from the kitchen, I realized that Shindong must have started cleaning up the mess we had created in the kitchen. Realizing I was alone, I couldn't help but inch towards the sleeping Kyuhyun to get a closer look.

The light in the room began to dim. Blinking, I realized that the sun was starting to set. Impossibly, it made Kyuhyun look even more ethereal, because now the planes of his faces and body were defined and sharpened by shadows. Whereas before Kyuhyun looked serene and peaceful, he now looked mysterious and dark.

And I was drawn even more to him, which was unfortunate as I had crept closer without realizing. I was in touching distance of the sleeping man when said sleeping man decided to open his eyes and stare straight at me.

Ladies and gentleman, I am officially done for.

Why?

Because at that moment I could no longer deny that I was indeed attracted to Cho Kyuhyun and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it. 

000 

Dropping the keys into the bowl by the door, Sungmin let out a tired sigh. Reaching up, he loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top two buttons on his dress shirt. Throwing his suit jacket on the couch, he placed his briefcase on the coffee table before allowing himself to drop down heavily onto the couch.

Instantly he sunk into the cushions. Cocooned from all sides, he could finally release all the tension from his body. Closing his eyes, Sungmin tried to will away the migraine that was making his head pound uncomfortably. God, but he just wanted to sleep, but he knew no matter how hard he tried to, he wouldn't be able to.

Not with all the emotional turmoil he was feeling. Already, he could feel the tension returning to his body. Unconsciously, he clenched his hands.

Why?

Why did he have to see that man again? And not only that, but see him with another person.

An angry tear slipped out of his eye unnoticed.

He had spent the whole day trying to push back his emotions. While at work, he could pretend that he didn't feel like someone had trampled on his heart. He could pretend that he wasn't on the verge of an emotional breakdown and that he didn't want to curl up into a ball and escape the world.

But now that he was alone, with no one around to see him or hear him, he stopped pretending.

Another tear slipped out of his eye, and then another, and another. Soon after, there was a continuous stream of tears.

His chest felt tight, like it was about to snap any moment.

A sob tore out of his mouth before he could stop it. But there was no repressing anything anymore.

It hurts, Sungmin thought. It hurts so much.

Why wasn't I enough? Why did you walk away?

I loved you.

I still love you. But what does that matter, Sungmin thought. He left you and never even looked back once.

Kim Kibum - Why did you come back? 

* * *

><p>AN: I think I must have rewritten this at least ten times. I'm still not happy with it, honestly but I feel like I need to move on. More to come soon!

I have a question, though. **Would you guys prefer me to focus on Two Magnaes in Love mostly or give equal attention to all my stories?** Please do leave a comment and tell me what you would prefer!

As always, thanks for reading.

WookieInspired


End file.
